ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Citizens Team
Civilian (citizen) vehicles cost in-game money to buy. Once bought, you can respawn them at any time. They are available across all three games, and any player can buy a vehicle if they have the right amount. All passes include access to civilian vehicles, as well as gamepass vehicles. A first-time player can buy a lawnmower, sedan, old sedan or taxi. Citizen Vehicles Lawnmower This vehicle is the first tractor ever introduced in-game. It is also the slowest vehicle, but is useful for lawn work or maintenance. The vehicle is branded as a John Caribou (John Deere in real life). Price: $1500 Top speed: 15 mph (24 km/h) Revenue per mile: $57 Seats: 1 (If you are lucky enough,you will get a mower branded with John Cena instead of John Caribou.) Old Sedan Price : $4,500 Top speed : 90 MPH (145 km/h) Money you earn per mile : $93 Seats : 4 Sedan The sedan is based off the Ford Crown Victoria. It is also used by police (see Police for more information).''' Price : $9,000 '''Top speed : 95 MPH (150 km/h) Money you earn per mile : $125 Seats : 4 Pickup Price : $9,200 Top speed : 90 MPH (145 km/h) Money you earn per mile : $127 Seats : 2 Taxi Price : $9000 Top speed : 95 MPH (150 km/h) Money you earn per mile : $125 Seats : 4 Jeep Price : $9,100 Top speed : 90 MPH (145 km/h) Money you earn per mile : $126 Seats : 4 SUV Price : $19,500 Speed : 95 MPH (150 km/h) Money you earn per mile : $176 Seats : 4 Van Price : $9,400 Speed : 90 MPH (145 km/h) Money you earn per mile : $128 Seats : 8 Box Truck The box truck was the only civilian vehicle that could haul cargo, like truckers. However, cargo was discontinued for an unknown reason. Price : $20,000 Speed : 85 MPH (137 km/h) Money you earn per mile : $178 Seats : 40 Limo The limo is an extended version of the sedan. It is the longest vehicle that could be towed (hopefully). Price : $ 36,000 Speed : 80 MPH (127 km/h) Money you earn per mile : $229 Seats : 13? Camaro This car was the first sports car in the game. It was the fastest vehicle prior to the Diablo. It is also the only sports car with a police version '''(see Police for more information). '''Price : $54,000 Speed : 105 MPH (168 km/h) Money you earn per mile : $274 Seats : 2 School Bus The school bus is based on an International 3800 bus with a Blue Bird body. Price : $74,000 Speed : 90 MPH (150 km/h) Money you earn per mile : $314 Seats : 10 City Bus The city bus has the highest passenger capacity in-game. It also used to have the highest revenue per mile, at $1100. The revenue per mile was lowered when the Diablo was introduced in August 2016. Price: $76,000 Top speed: 90 mph (150 km/h) Money earned per mile: $318 Seats: 20 Skyline The Skyline was introduced right after the Diablo and the 2nd fastest car in the game.The car itself was made by the Ultimate Driving community,the car being an idea by the ROBLOX user, Hydrolock. The Skyline is based on a late 1990s Nissan model. The car fills the gap between the city bus and the Diablo. This vehicle was released August 12, 2016. Price: $150,000 Top speed: 120 mph (202 km/h) Money earned per mile: $427 Seats: 4 Diablo The GUI speedometer was updated to accommodate the Diablo's high speed. It also earns the most revenue in-game. The Diablo is based off the Lamborghini Diablo, and was the first supercar in the game. Price: $750,000 Top speed: 140 mph (240 km/h) Money earned per mile: $860 Seats: 2 H2 The H2 is based on the Hummer H2. It is the second road vehicle after the jeep .It was introduced in September 2016 as the first affordable, realistic car. Top speed: 90 mph (145 km/h) Seats : 4 Cost: $60,000 Revenue per mile: $267 Note: The top speed of the vehicle can be exceeded if you drive downhill without pressing the throttle key. Once a user managed to drive an old sedan at 126 mph (207 km/h) down the Rick Astley Bridge near Westover. UDU admins, however can edit a vehicle's top speed.